


Un padre

by nekoykiboy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoykiboy/pseuds/nekoykiboy
Summary: Si le preguntan a cualquiera de sus hijos ninguno responderá que ese hombre es su padre pues jamás pudo ganarse ser llamado así. Para sus hijos era todo menos un padre.
Kudos: 6





	Un padre

Un padre es una autoridad y un ejemplo a seguir, es la persona que juega contigo, quien te enseña el mundo, te ayuda a continuar, a esforzarte, pero más importante aún es la persona que debe amarte y protegerte. Desgraciadamente para ellos el hombre que debía serlo, su progenitor, nunca pudo ser un padre para ninguno de sus tantos hijos.

Si le preguntan a cualquiera de sus hijos ninguno responderá que ese hombre es su padre pues jamás pudo ganarse ser llamado así. Para sus hijos era todo menos un padre.

Mitsumasa, para Ikki, era un hombre cruel que permitió maltrataran y humillaran a sus hijos, no cumplió con brindarles educación y solo los llamo para enviarlos a morir en la mayoría de los casos además de haberlo separado de su hermano y nunca preocuparse de si al lugar que iban sus hijos era adecuado o por lo menos si sobrevivirían a sus entrenamientos.

A Shiryu el hombre le era indiferente pero no negaría que prefería que este muerto pues aunque para Saori haya sido buen padre y la hubiera protegido no quitaba la negligencia que tuvo con sus hijos a quienes de no ser porque Saori le había sido entregada para que la protegiera y se enteró de la existencia de los caballeros no habría buscado a ninguno de sus hijos cabe recalcar varones pues de sus hijas jamás se interesó y sencillamente las abandono.

El hombre para Hyoga era el culpable de la muerte de su madre pues si él no hubiera enviado esa carta donde pedía conocer a su hijo para reconocerlo además de ofrecerse a hacerse cargo del niño, si su madre y el jamás hubieran subido a ese barco con el objetivo de ir a verlo, su madre aun seguiría con vida.

Para Seiya el hombre era el culpable de haberle separado de su hermana Seika y de sus amigos en el orfanato, si bien había tenido más suerte que otros de sus hermanos en cuanto a su lugar de entrenamiento y su maestra, aun a veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera dejado el orfanato además de que no podía olvidar las humillaciones que permitió el hombre cometieran Tatsumi y Saori, a quien no podía culpar pues era una niña que se estaba educando y que creía que lo que hacía era correcto.

Aunque Shun casi no había visto al hombre pues siempre estuvo protegido por Ikki, aunque no le guardaba rencor, no estaba en el hacerlo, pero siempre se preguntaba porque permitió los abusos de Tatsumi y Saori, sobre todo los de Tatsumi pues Saori era una niña que solo hacia lo que creía correcto siguiendo el ejemplo de Tatsumi.

Por suerte para ellos no todo fue malo en su vida pues llegaron a conocer personas que se preocupaban por ellos y que pudieron suplir el amor que a ellos se les negó.

Hyoga encontró un padre en el caballero de Acuario, Camus, aunque al principio lo negó, fue inevitable, Camus fue todo lo que no pudo ser Mitsumasa Kido. Camus era frio y no era de demostrar afecto, pero siempre les felicitaba revolviendo su cabello cuando lograban hacer correctamente sus ejercicios, les permitía jugar y les leía cuentos antes de dormir, y sobre todo jamás mostro preferencia entre Hyoga e Isaac, a pesar de que Hyoga al inicio fue un retroceso pues Isaac ya estaba más avanzado. Camus busco que ambos tuvieran una educación adecuada y los motivaba a seguir adelante cuando parecía que iban a rendirse. Camus fuer el padre que Hyoga siempre soñó con tener e Isaac fue el hermano mayor con el que compites, pero siempre vas a querer.

Shiryu encontró algo similar en Dohko y Shunrei, pues ambos se convirtieron en su familia. Dohko desde el principio lo trato bien, siempre velo por su bienestar y a pesar de tener a Shunrei jamás hizo distinciones entre ambos, pues ambos los trataba por igual. Shunrei para Shunrei para Shiryu fue su primera amiga aquella que le hizo ver que las niñas no eran iguales a Saori, así como los niños no siempre tenían los mismos gustos. Ellos fueron los que alentaron a continuar, a esforzarse para ser mejor. Shiryu pudo haber abandonado el entrenamiento, como muchos otros hicieron, y Dohko no diría nada, pero no lo hizo pues quería enorgullecerlo trayendo la armadura dorada. Por eso Shiryu siempre se esfuerza por mejorar.

Marín fue, principalmente, su figura materna, eso Seiya lo sabía e incluso llego a desear que ella fuera su hermana perdida. Marín fue el ejemplo a seguir de Seiya. Marín fue exigente con el pero siempre se aseguró de que Seiya se alimentara correctamente y estuviera sano, además de educarlo. Seiya no llego a tener una figura paterna como tal, pero si una hermana mayor con que cumplió el papel de madre y a veces de padre.

Shun en la isla de Andrómeda conoció muchos amigos y llego a admirar al santo que lo entrenaba pues a pesar de tener varios aprendices a su cargo y muchos más capacitados que otros trataba a todos por igual y procuraba que estos estuvieran bien. No tuvieron una educación adecuada pues la cantidad de aprendices no lo permitía, pero se aseguró de que tuvieran lo básico. El santo de Andrómeda no tuvo la mejor infancia, pero se alegra de haber tenido a amigos y alguien que se preocupara de que estuviera bien, por lo menos no paso por un infierno como fue el caso de su hermano Ikki.

Hablando de Ikki este solo tuvo una amiga en su lugar de entrenamiento, amiga que se convirtió en su primer amor, todos los demás sufrieron también, pero tenían un maestro que los trataba como humanos, pero Ikki no lo tuvo, sufrió bastante por culpa de ese hombre que además de todo le arrebato a su amada Esmeralda, la persona por la que resistió todo el entrenamiento en la isla de la Reina Muerte.

Aunque ahora Shun e Ikki cuentan con Shaka y Aioria que se preocupan por ellos además de sus hermanos y aunque a Ikki le cueste admitirlo también se preocupa por ellos, sobre todo porque no quiere encariñarse y que luego algo malo pase.

Ninguno de ellos puede llamar padre a Mitsumasa, pero si pueden decir que no lo necesitan pues tiene personas que le dieron el cariño que ese hombre no les dio, aunque no sean necesariamente una figura paterna o no sea su padre biológico pues padre es quien cría no quien engendra y la familia no siempre es de sangre.


End file.
